Attack on Fairies (Hiatus)
by RoLu-GaLe-With-Chocostrawberry
Summary: Aya is in Attack on Titan! What! Aya joins the recon corps to help exterminate the titans, but will she die in the process? Meeting all the characters from her favorite anime is quite fun but will she be able to say good-bye? How will Aya go back home or more like will she want to go home? Will she fight to stay alive, or run away and die? Levi x OC
1. Falling

**So this is my OC x Levi story. The OC is none other than...Aya~! Yes she is from Fairy Tail so there will be magic, and of course ****_love_****. So let's start!**

**Levi: Oi You dumb ass you forgot again.**

**Aya: No need to be mean Levi, she just forgot.**

**Me: Hm? Forgot what?**

**Levi & Aya: The disclaimer! **

**Me: Aha...Oops. Well I own Aya, But I do NOT own Attack on Titan, Nor Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**~Fairy Tail **_**Aya's Pov~ (8:00 am)**_

I walk towards the guild with my usual dress on. I walk quickly towards Fairy Tail, today was the last day to get a mission before the end of the month, which is when they take all the missions and give them back, or give it to Team Natsu. One of the missions I really wanted was in there. 'Hurry up!' I say to myself. I grab the door handles.

"Wind arm." I say as the wind formed into an arm and grabbed the mission sheet. "Mira I wanna do this one!"

"Okay Aya." Mira said. The mission was to go to the land of Swizzie **(made up) **to get a necklace back from a group of bandits. The payment was 500,000 J and a ticket to a resort for 2 months. This sounded good. A vacation from Fairy Tail. Although I love them, they are way too loud. I fly back home, just for the sake of it. I sing an old song I remember mom would sing. I sang it quietly to myself as I was flying home.

" Carrying (steel blades) in our hands, we sing (a song of victory), bearing (the wings of freedom) upon our backs Clenching our resolve to our hearts, we tear through the (spiral of foolishness), dancing through azure-With our Wings of Freedom The bird broke through its shell to soar through the skies, not to crawl on the ground without dignity, right?And what are your wings for? Isn't the sky within your cage too narrow for you?Freedom and death, those two are twins Freedom or death?Our friend is one. As for why we were even born…I'm afraid I don't know the answer to these complicated things…But even if that were a mistake…I know what we're living for…It's nothing logical…we exist…therefore we are "free"!The Wings of Freedom" **(She is singing the music box ver. Go on youtube and search Wings of Freedom music box cover by Lizz. You can than tell what she is singing :3 ) **I fly down to my door, and unlock it with my key. I walk in and pack lots of clothe, 2 jackets, boots, socks, and underwear into my pink suitcase. I grab the handle and put it up, and walk towards the train station. Off to Swizzie!

* * *

**~Attack On Titan_ Levi's_**_** Pov~ (9:36)**_**  
**

"Oi get you lazy asses up, and get ready for the expedition!" I scream out to the lazy asses, still asleep. Hanji walks in.

"Leevviiiii! Hurry up~~!" Hanji whined. I glare at her, and she automatically shuts up.

"Oi Hanji, wake these bitches up." I say as I walk out. Hanji looks at me weirdly but I ignore it. We were going on our 54th Expedition today. **(Well I wanna make love between them but Levi is 34...so I'm changing his age :3 he is now going to be 22! While Aya is still 14 :3 ) **I walk towards my horse and brush her.

"Levi, are you ready?" Commander Erwin asked me. I turn around and stare at him blankly.

"Yes." I say as I put on my 3DM gear on. We all mount our horses. On wards to our next expedition!

* * *

**~Fairy Tail _Aya's Pov~(1:37)_**

I had finished my mission. I got the ticket and the money. I was now on my way towards the resort. I took out my phone. "1:37 Pm." it read. I guess I could take a nap. I closed my eyes slowly, as I drifted off to sleep. I felt like I was in the air. Haha but I was in my seat, oh well.

* * *

**~Attack on Titan _No Pov~ (1:45)_**

As all the recon corps were riding to the gates of the walls that kept humanity inside something was seen glittering from the sky. It was non other than Aya's pink bag. As that was falling everyone had stopped to watch the said thing fall from the sky. Levi got off his horse and caught the bag.  
"What the?" He asked to himself. Something else this time was falling. Faster than the bag, and as it came down from the sky it had fallen onto Levi making them both fall. Levi looked to see a girl with pink hair on his chest. It was Aya.

"..."

"..."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Hanji screamed. "DID THAT GIRL JUST FALL FROM THE SKY?!" Hanji questioned aloud. Lots of murmurs we heard. Levi pushed the still asleep girl from him.

"Let's get her back inside. We will need to put her in a cell though." Commander Erwin commanded. Levi picked the girl up bridal-style and put her in a wagon. He than re-mounted his horse, and the rest of the group followed him into the gates.

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yes. It's waaaaay shorter than my other chapters of my other stories, BUT I want it short. :3 Why? Because then you'll be waiting for more~!**

**Levi: Oi brat.**

**Me & Aya: Hm?**

**Levi: I was talking to Aya. Aya what do you say now?**

**Aya: Hm...? *thinking* OH! We hoped you enjoy! Please review!**

**Levi: *sweatdrops* Tch. Stuck with idiots.**


	2. Petra, Erd, Olou, Gunther: Team Levi

**There are some spoilers to the manga so do not read if you aren't up to date with the manga! Omg...I actually finished this in one day TT-TT I'm so proud of myself...**

**Levi: That's nothing to be proud of...*Sweat drops***

**Aya: Well she trys her best, so that's okay. *Smiles.***

**Me: *hugs Aya* It's not my fault! It's so hard with school and stuff...And at least each chapter is somewhat long. *Sticks out tongue to Levi***

**Levi: *Hits head* Why did I have to be stuck with such idiotic brats...**

**Me: Well than. *Crosses arms* I shall make you wear a skirt no? I am the author if you're forgetting.**

**Levi: No...Fine whatever.**

**Aya: *Sweat drops* Okay so Lori doesn't own Attack on Titan!**

**Me: Yep I own the plot and Aya is owned by Levi~! *Winks* Just kidding, Aya is my OC.**

* * *

_**~Attack On Titan~**_

_**~No Pov~**_

As they rode into the gates Aya was getting checked by a nurse. As they got into the gates all the people murmured about the waste of tax money.

Aya got put into a cell for questioning after they had gotten into HQ. She woke up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and she slowly looked around.

"Eh?! This isn't the train! Where am I?!" She screamed as she heard a 'tch' she looked to where she heard it, and there was Levi.

"Shut it pinky. Where did you come from? Are you an enemy of humanity?" He asked her.

"OMG AM I IN AOT?! Lance corporal Levi, DOES THIS MEAN THERE IS EREN, ARMIN, AND MIKASA HERE TOO?!" She asked amazed that she was actually in AoT.

"Tch too loud girly. How do you know who we are?" Levi asked un-amused.

"The manga and anime Attack on Titan." She said with a smile.

"Huh?! Are you joking?!" Levi asked annoyed.

"No actually I'm not." She said while giggling. She grabbed her phone from her pockets. She showed him everyone's bio on the attack on titan wiki. **((Shh there was internet xD))** He glared at her.

"But why are you here?!" He demanded.

"Patience. You see all the animes have different worlds like your is the world of titans: AoT while I came from the world of magic and guilds:Fairy Tail." She explained. "There are also lots of other anime worlds. So, can I join the Recon Corps?" She pleaded.

"Tch. You said magic so whats your magic?" Levi asked a bit amused.

"Oh. I have Elemental Angel slaying, Fire Dragon Slaying, and Void Galaxy Slaying magic Levi Heichou." She said.

"Hm so your skills would be useful for titan slaying?" Levi questioned.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't need 3DM gear either cause I can fly." Aya told Levi as she stood up.

"Fly huh? Mind showing us?" Levi interrogated.

"Well...there isn't enough room here, so can we go outside." Aya suggested.

"But than wouldn't you run away?" He retorted.

She sighed. "Run to where? My home is far away in another world..." Aya said sadly.

"Okay let's go." He said as he unlocked the cell door and carried Aya out bridal style.

"E-eh I can walk."she said as she struggled to get down only to have Levi hold her tighter.

"Stop." He demanded and she stopped struggling immediately.

"Where are we going Hechiou?" Aya asked.

"To the walls to see if you can really fly, if not you will fall to your death. Simple as that." Levi explained as he continued carrying her.

"Okay..."

"So what can all of your magic do?" Levi asked.

"Well my angel slaying is elemental, so I can see those who have died, resurrect people, heal them, fly, and a lot more. For my dragon slaying it is fire element so I can have fire based magic. Lastly I have void galaxy slaying, which is one of the strongest slaying magics, but if I use magic it wastes eternano so I would need to eat the element, like fire to get my magic back up. I also have better smell and hearing than others." She explained. She also explained the origin of the one magic, and how a mage's life depends if they have their magic in them.

"We are here." Levi said as he shot his 3DM gear so he was on top of the wall. "Show me your wings."

"Wings of the white Feather Dove: construct." Aya said. Pure white wings with Blue and pink lines came out of her shoulder blades. Levi's eyes actually showed some emotion, which was amazement and amusement. His eyes turned cold again.

"Fly, but before what is your name?" Levi demanded. "My name is Aya Dragneel." She said with a smile that made her look like a goddess. She flapped her wings. She flew up into the sky. She landed down beside Levi.

"I want to help you defeat the titans Levi. Can I join your squad?" **((This is before Team Levi's death.))**

"I'll tell commander Erwin of what I know and you shall see. I will get you a uniform anyways though. " He said as he jumped from the wall using his 3DM gear to get back to HQ.

"AAYYYYYAAAA!" Hanji shrilled.

"E-eh Hanji?" She asked.

"I heard everything~!" Hanji replied.

"Aha... Well let's go back to HQ," Aya suggested.

"Lets~!" Hanji said getting her 3DM gear ready but instead Aya piggy backed Hanji and flew to the HQ. She landed on the floor and put Hanji down.

"Wings of the White Feathered Dove: Dissolve." Her wings disappeared in a blizzard of pink and blue feathers.

"THAT WAS SO COOOOOL AYAAA!" Hanji exclaimed.

When the walked into the HQ everyone stopped to solute. Aya saluted back even though she wasn't actually part of the Recon Corps yet.

"Hello, My name is Aya." She said smiling and bowed a bit to show respect. She walked with Hanji to the commander's office when she saw Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Her eyes widened. She smiled as her eyes turned back to their size. "Hello, my name is Aya." She said with a solute.

"I've never seen you here before." Mikasa said with her usually stoic face.

"Yeah, are you new?" Eren soon questioned after.

"Aha...Well..uh.." Aya was at a lost of words. She didn't know how to explain. As she was about to say something though, Levi walked over towards them with a new uniform and cape.

"Here." He said as he handed Aya the clothes.

"T-thank you..." She said as she than felt a sudden pain.

"EH?! LEVI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Aya heard Hanji scream. Aya looked down to her stomach to see that the swords they use to kill titans with was in her stomach. Blood dripped from her stomach.

"Ow..." She said as she pulled out the sword. She put her hand over the wound and her hand glowed a soft blue, white mixture. "Angel's Blessing." and the wound started to heal. Everyone looked with amazement. She heard a whisper from Levi saying his apologies. She heard clapping from behind and she turned to see Commander Erwin.

"We will be able to use your powers." He said as he saluted to her. She saluted back as she smiled knowing that she was now part of the Recon Corps. "You will also be part of Team Levi with Eren." and with that her smile slowly turned into a frown with tears starting to flow down her blue eyes.

"Aya why are you crying?" Armin asking for everyone.

"I-I-I..T-t-the...The f-f-female titan...T-the D-dancing t-titan...The c-c-colossal and a-armored t-t-titan too..." She stuttered as she cried. The commander looked shocked that Aya knew about the last 4 titan shifters.

"The Titans?! Who are they?!" Eren demanded for answers.

"How do you know?" Erwin demanded for answers.

"I...T-the manga..and A-anime..." She said as she explained about the anime, and manga as well as her magic and where she came from over again, but she of course left out Annie, Ymir, Bert, and Reiner. Her tears stopped but her blue eyes shined with the water that was once falling. **(Not re-explaining everything xD) **"Commander Erwin...Can I talk to you, Levi, and Hanji privately?" She asked.

* * *

_**~Erwin's Office (Aya's Pov)~**_

I walked in after Hanji and Levi. I sat down in the chair in front of Erwin's desk. I was about to say something before Levi interrupted me.

"So I assume that you know who the last 4 shifters are?" He asked me. My eyes turned glossy, tears about to fall.

"Y-yeah. The expedition that's in 3 days will be when the female titan shows...She's going to go after Eren, Levi!" I told him from what I saw and read. "I-I-I don't want to see the death of them..." I continued. Hanji's eyes grew wide with confusion.

"Who's going to die Aya?" Levi asks with his usual demanding tone. That's when tears started to fall when I started thinking about Oluo, Erd, Gunther, and Petra. My tears just fell, I didn't want them to die, but could I even change anything?

"Aya." Levi called out annoyed. "Who. Is. Going. To. Die?"

"T-team Levi sir.." I mumbled out being heard by only Hanji. Tears started falling harder and harder.

"What?! They..." Hanji stopped, tears getting in the way for her too.**(OOC? Perhaps) **

"Who is it?" Levi asked one finally time.

"Team Levi sir." I said with sadness looking down at my shoes tears dripping from my eyes. "I want to change it. I don't want Team Levi to die, but the plot would change and who knows what could happen." I stood up.

"..." They said nothing as I walked towards the doors with the clothes.

"Aha...well I'll just change now..Just talk over about what you just heard, and if you truly want me to change what happens than I'll do that." I say turning around giving the solute. I walk out the door closing it behind me. I walk away and when I heard something I stopped in my tracks.

"Petra..." I say as I saw the beautiful girl who was going to die soon.

"Um..Do I know you?" She asks in confusion. "Wait...were you the girl who fell down from the sky?!" She ran over towards me. I scratch the back of my neck lightly.

"Y-yeah. Well that's what I heard, I'm not really sure...I fainted but then I don't remember. Well my name is Aya Dragneel." I say smiling trying to hold back my tears knowing that Petra was going to die by Annie in 3 days. "Well..I'm just going to change into the clothes Levi gave me, but can you help me with the belts and straps?" I ask her because they seem difficult.

"Sure." Petra said as she smiled. We went into the bathroom and I changed into everything. She helps me with the belts and straps and I finish off by putting on my Green Recon Corps cloak.

"Thank you Petra." I say with a tear slipping out of my left eye. I quickly wiped it away, Petra noticing obviously.

"What's wrong Aya?" She asks me with concern. 'Your going to die' I thought in my mind.

"Ah...It's nothing Petra." I say smiling sadly, she could tell that I was smiling sadly but she didn't push it any farther.

"Well, I'll give you a tour of the place. Than we can go eat lunch." She said as she grabbed my hand and we walked around the HQ passing by other soldiers in the process. She showed me around the place, but I already knew it from the anime and manga.

"Okay and here's where we eat. Let's go." She says as she pushes the door open. Team Levi looks up and stares at us, and we both solute to Levi Heichou. After we went over to the table with food on our trays and sat down. Petra sat down near Erd and I sat down near Levi.

"I'll train you since you didn't get proper training." Levi said as I was taking a bite out of the stale bread.

"Are you calling me weak Levi Heichou? I can kill you quickly..." I say forgetting that the others were here. Levi kicked my foot from underneath the table, giving me a death glare.**(Only Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hanji, Mike, and Erwin are allowed to know.)**

"Like you could beat Levi." Oluo said as he _tried _looking significant. My eyes twitch a bit as I felt like kicking him in the face.

"...Shut it Oluo...I will beat your silly ass and make your face look uglier." I say as my Ari side**(Thou Shall get what Ari is soon, so make sure to look out for the story I'm making and it'll explain everything~!)** comes seeping out a bit. My left eye turned red like a demons. 'Really Ari...' I tell her as she decided to come out a bit. I turn to Levi and look at him as if I was saying 'Talk, now.' I stood up as I finished the rest of my bread. I walked out the door and waited for him to come out.

* * *

**_(Petra's Pov)_**

It seemed like Aya was hiding something from everyone except Heichou. I was eating next to Erd when I hear Heichou say to Aya, "I'll train you since you didn't get proper training." I didn't know that she hadn't trained yet so my eyes widened.

"Are you calling me weak Levi Heichou? I can kill you quickly..." Aya retorted back to Levi getting a death glare. Aya is so brave...

"Like you could beat Levi." Oluo said as he was trying to act like Heichou again.

"...Shut it Oluo...I will beat your silly ass and make your face look uglier." Aya said as it seemed like she had suddenly gotten meaner. I looked at her with wide eyes as I noticed that her left eye was now red. My mouth gaps a bit at the sudden change of hues in her eyes. I was about to ask when she looked at Heichou, finished her bread than stood up and left.

"H-heichou...Why did Aya's left eye turn red..?" I asked but only got Heichou standing up and leaving.

* * *

_**(Aya's Pov)**_

I was looking out the window, thinking about Fairy Tail. How would I get back? I don't know. I was staring at the clouds that drifted by with my back facing the doors to the mess room.

"You have to be quiet about your magic, and Aya why is your left eye red?" A voice said behind making me turn abruptly.

"Ah, sorry." I say as I scratch the back of my neck.

"You still have to learn how to use 3DM gear because we can't have others know that you can use magic." Levi continued.

"I know how to use it fro-" I was about to say when a few more voices said from behind us.

"A-aya..." A deep voice said.

"M-magic?" A light calm girl's voice.

"This..Is a joke right?" A voice that sound like Levi's.

"Let's see.." The last male's voice said. It was none other than Team Levi. I sighed noticed by all of them.

"Levi Heichou, they deserve to know. Teams can only work with no secrets between each other. May I tell them?" I asked Levi staring at his cold icy eyes.

"Go ahead, but then we have to go train you how to use the gear." Levi said.

"Like I said, I know from the anime!" I whined. He kicked my foot. "Fine~!" I explained everything over...again. I sighed as I finished. "And now I'm here."

"..."

* * *

**_(Petra's Pov)_**

W-what...Aya was from a different world?! She has magic...Does that means she knows what will happen..? What? was that why she was crying earlier?

* * *

_**(No Pov)**_

There was only silence between them. No on said anything for a while before Levi thought it was time to start training.

"Oi, Brats let's start training Aya. First we need to know if you can balance on the machine." **(I don't know what it's called xD) **Everyone turned towards him and saluted.

"Okay Heichou!" and with that they all went out to the training field to train Aya.

* * *

**And done withe the 2nd chapter~!**

**Levi: *sweat drops...***

**Aya: Please review~**

**Me: I also made a Poll so check it out!**


End file.
